Vegeta's heart, shettered by tears
by Lady Celewen
Summary: Yamcha's getting married, Bulma turns to Vegeta


Vegeta's heart, shattered by tears  
  
  
  
It was late, very late on a winter night. Bulma's parents were asleep upstairs. The blue haired beauty sat awake on the couch staring out of the window. He had been gone for hours, far longer than he should have been. It shouldn't have taken him this long to go to Goku's and back. Bulma sighed. This wasn't the first time she had waited up for him, wanting to know that he was safe at home. But the only thing she ever got out of it was a grunt, or some other primal guester, and once almost a smack.  
  
'Why do I wait for him?' she thought, 'all he ever does is grunt and walk away' she shook her head violently shaking away the memory of almost being slugged by him that one night.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
The door opened silently as Vegeta, prince of the Saiyan's walked in. Bulma rose from her perch and went to greet him. Cold charcoal eyes watched her, no emotion, no feeling visible in them. She smiled at him, but it soon melted away when his cold stare placed itself on her.  
  
"What do you want woman?" he asked.  
  
"I was waiting for you to come home" she answered meekly.  
  
She walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Vegeta, is everything all right?"  
  
He whipped around causing her hand to cease connection with him. "Since when do you care?" he asked. He walked back towards the door.  
  
"Vegeta wait!" she cried.  
  
He didn't have the patience to deal with her right now, if being beaten by Goku hadn't damaged his pride enough, then trying to find comfort in this woman would have shattered it.  
  
"Leave me alone!" he shouted.  
  
"Vegeta talk to me!" she whined, "tell me what's wrong."  
  
"I said leave me alone!" he bellowed and moved his hand like lightning. Somehow she had had time to close her eyes; she opened them to reveal his callused palm mere millimeters from the delicate skin of her cheek. She stood there in shock as he marched out the door leaving her there all alone.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
For some reason she had closed her eyes, much like she had done in day/night dream. She stood up as a dark figure came slowly out of the woods. She smiled to herself. 'He's probably been beaten by Goku again.' She thought.  
  
The dark prince walked through the door.  
  
Bulma gritted her teeth, 'talk to him' she told herself.  
  
"Vegeta?" she asked.  
  
"What woman?"  
  
"Can we talk?" she sat down on the couch and gestured for him to do the same.  
  
He sat down and she turned to face him.  
  
"Did you beat him today?" she asked.  
  
He just grunted, 'I take that as a no' she thought. He began to glare at her, 'change the subject, change the subject.'  
  
"Uh, umm, oh! I finished another gravity intensified training program for you."  
  
He nodded. "Would you like to see it?" she asked. He was about to answer her when the phone rang.  
  
Bulma sighed and went to go answer it.  
  
It was Yamcha. She smiled her million-dollar smile. " Hey babe!" his cheerful voice rang into the receiver."  
  
"Hi sweetie."  
  
" Uh, Bulma I have something to tell you."  
  
"What?" she asked her smile somewhat fading.  
  
"I-I'mgettingmarried" (translation: I-I'm getting married)  
  
"What!" she screamed. "How? When? Who? Why? You're supposed to marry me! She bellowed.  
  
"I know, Bulma I'm sorry, please don't hate me."  
  
"Hate you? No what possible reason could I have to hate you? You only got engaged while you were still dating me, promised that you would love me forever, you tossed me aside without any notice, if you hadn't told me then what? Would you have just avoided me, cheated on your stupid slut of a fiancee? Tell me!"  
  
"I-I don't know, I'm sorry" she whispered as he slowly hung up the phone.  
  
She hung up the phone and fell to her knees.  
  
"Why" she sobbed, "I thought he. how could he?"  
  
"What's the matter woman?" he asked in his gruff voice. (Ahh, such comfort, (not!).  
  
She never answered; she just sat there and sobbed. He sighed and kneeled down to wrap his arm around her.  
  
Once she was in his warm/semi-comforting embrace she turned her head and cried into his chest clutching his shirt as he held her quivering form.  
  
* 5 minutes later*  
  
He reached down his hand and cupped her chin. "Stop," he ordered lifting her face to his level.  
  
Quiet tears still fell against her porcelain skin. "Stop it" he ordered again. She did her best to obey as her heart was still being torn into pieces painfully slow as visions of Yamcha with someone else filled her head. It hurt her to know that Yamcha he first love had betrayed her trust, and had no place in her future, he had made his own, one that didn't include her.  
  
"Tell me what happened" he demanded releasing her face from his grip.  
  
"I-it's Yamcha" she stuttered, "he's g-getting m-married."  
  
He watched her, his expression softened. He knew, but never quite understood, how a woman's heart was so fragile. He knew that Yamcha had been her first love, and he had betrayed the love that she had for him. He had shattered her delicate heart, something he would pay for.  
  
Tears filled her crystal blue eyes once more. His heart wrenched to see her in such pain. He enveloped her tiny form in his strong arms. 'Never again will he hurt you' Vegeta's mind was spread in two directions. His first instinct told him to beat that ass hole and his whore into the ground for doing this to her, the other told him to stay with her, she needed him right now.  
  
'The beatings can wait until tomorrow' he thought 'time to tend to the tainted angel.'  
  
She had already exhausted her tears as well as her body. She lay asleep in the arms of our favorite prince. His lips descended as he kissed the top of her head inhaling her intoxicating scent.  
  
"You deserve the world, I could give it to you to, but then Kakarott and his followers would beat the crap out of me." (Ooh! Such romance) "you deserve so much more than anyone can give, but I hope that you can turn to me, look past my exterior. I love you, and remember love is eternal, hate dies every second." He smiled at her sleeping form, "Sleep well angel."  
  
Author's note: I know, I know really out of character for him, but everyone knows that he loves her. At least I didn't make him say that when she was awake, but wait till she is. * heh, heh* I'm gonna have fun with this fic. 


End file.
